An Under-Edd's-Hat Theory
This concerns the theory about the mullet. It is one of the many theories made and has already been used/adapted by multiple users. Originally created by Anastasia Stephan. Even though there are many people who are very supportive about this theory, it has been said that this should not be an honest consideration. Anastasia:' "The hairdo is not really in an Ed, Edd and Eddy style, now is it? Well, crazy hair exists, but how big is the chance that this applies to Edd? I never really pondered about what was under his hat, untill I reminded myself of that one episode where Ed and Eddy were freaked out by "it". Of course I noticed more theories at Deviantart. Personally, most of them are nonsense. I am not honestly believing that IF Antonucci actually designed anything under it that this would be it, but at least I am one of the few people who took the time to think what fits with help of all the vague hints and tips the show has given us." Story It began in Edd's toddler years. His father and mother are busy people, even back then, and didn't always have the time to check on their child. Even though Edd was able to handle things on his own at a very young age, he wasn't able to use the scissors and wasn't even allowed to get near sharp objects, thus couldn't perform certain necessarities himself. When his parents noticed he had long, yet beautiful washed hair (Edd couldn't do much else with it), they decided to cut it before going to work. But they were both too busy to actually do so, yet they tried. Obviously they were in a haste and didn't even look to see what they did, so afterwards Edd tried out the scissors himself to repair what his parents have done, but it turned out even worse. His parents did order him to go to the barber the very next day, blindly (but wisely) assuming they didn't do such a great job either, but Edd already hid it with a ski hat and was not planning to go outside and to show the barber, including all the other costumers, the shame that was now located on his head. Edd's parents never asked any questions afterwards. History May 21, 2007: VampireMeerkat's first uploaded drawing at Deviantart was titled "Show Yourself Edd", a pen drawing of Edd holding his hat and his hairdo entirely visible. Though it was not this drawing that got everyone's attention, but the Ed, Edd and Eddy Caramelldansen video at Youtube (originally uploaded on 17 December, 2007) where a hatless Edd was performing the dance. One year later this video recieved a small change. Two drawings explaining how this theory "works" were also published, one on the same day as the theory's original introduction, and another, more detailed one on March 16, 2008: "Under Edd's hat: a theory" (May 21, 2007) This is the earliest drawing explaining how his hair was wrapped up in his hat, the reasons of hiding, the hairdo from every perspective/view, and the reasons why certain other theories were false. '''''The reasons of hiding that were listed: * Not his style * Overload of hair * Could effect an obsession over him, similair to what the boys have towards Nazz * Troublesome hair In this submission Edd's Kevin-outfit was brought up from the episode A Boy And His Ed, and shows what parts of Edd's hair matches to it. The submission was made before more "proof" was found to support and demotivate this theory, therefore a new drawing was released with this new proof added: "The Edd-Without-Hat Theory" (March 16, 2008) This drawing explains how the theory matches with certain occasions and scenes in the series, including screenshots why it doesn't, followed by why it should/could be ignored. Unlike the first sketched down theory, this one uses Edd's hairpins from Will Work For Ed as proof and as Edd's way of stuffing his hair into his hat, rather than his hair being just "hat-shaped" (and therefore fitting into his hat). Also Edd's Kevin-costume returns, and Sarah's lack of "reaction" when she appeared from under his hat in An Ed Too Many. ''Anastasia: "Baldness is one of the theories I don't support: Hairpins are mainly for people who have something to pin it on to. What do bald people have? Though everyone's free to think the hairpins simply belong to the other junk Edd stores in his hat; but then I don't want any questions on "how all that hair can fit in his hat", if Edd is able pull a whole toolbox out of there. Baldness has always been a common thing in the Ed, Edd and Eddy world, even though it seems the most logical theory out there it is not likely that "bald" characters like Ed and Eddy would be frightened by it. Just like blonde hair. How is that '''scary' and how does that hurt?"'' If there is hair that's being hold back by hairpins it might be the case it's being held flat down onto his head. As the characters don't have any neck hairs, the question could be where the hair ontop of their heads start; making Edd look bald whenever his hair is pulled back with the pins. Though this hasn't been confirmed as a decent "explanation" yet. While there are people who comment on his hair being "a not good enough reason for hiding" since it looks "cool", they should not forget that the "mullet" is actually one big tangle, in combination of long pieces of hair, short pieces, and even objects, which brings up the conclusion that Edd uses his hair as storage rather than his hat. Other criticism included this hair making him look female. Later information The artist stated that the long hair at the back is not an important element in this creation, and could be scrapped. Especially since that's the only thing that makes Edd look like a girl for some. List of used scenes/commentary for this theory 1. In a DVD interview with Edd he stated that whatever is under his hat "shines like a thousand suns": * Hairpins; a large amount of these silver coloured pins is probably needed to maintain his hair. 2. Whenever someone picks up Edd with his hat he sometimes grabs it and other times doesn't: * Uncontrolable hair; the stiff vertical piece on his head might escape the pins so now and then, which means the characters are picking him up by his hair, which results Edd not having to grab the edges of his hat. 3. Edd once read on a sticky note from his mother he had to "wash his hair": * According to the story Edd's parents aren't even aware of what's located under his hat; yet this is a scene that needs to be remembered. 4. Stop, Look and Ed: Eddy: "Geez louise!" - Ed: "Cool.": * It has to be shocking, yet impressive. 5. The Big Picture Show: Eddy: "MY EYES. THEY'RE BURNING, heheh." - Ed: "Does it hurt, Double D?": * Messy hair alone doesn't fulfill this scene, but a giant wrapped up tangle may. But this scene may also apply to scars and wounds, though the question is how serious it could be if Ed and Eddy end up grinning. 6. A Boy And His Ed: Edd can't be bald if he has at least 3 hairs extra, otherwise they could have drawn him with just his three hairs at the front. 7. Edd always wears a shower cap when showering/bathing: *There must be something worth covering when going to the shower. Again, this could also apply to extreme wounds. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Already Existing Characters